Into the Mere
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 7 | OverallNum = 27 | Playdate = 2018-12-15 | CampaignDate = 2-4 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventh episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Deep in the Westwood, Wilnan meets a treant named Poplarbellow, an old friend of Hegron’s. Poplarbellow tells Wilnan that Hegron traveled to the Mere of Dead Men to speak with the Wyrm of the Mere. He cautions Wilnan about following after him, informing him of one of the wyrm’s other names: The Black Death. His final warning is, “Beware the lights.” * In Waterdeep, the heroes meet with Harper agent and sage Leosin Erlanthar, who tells them of the gruesome raids the Cult of the Dragon has been performing in the south. He recruits them to go undercover and join a convoy heading north, hoping they will be able to follow the cult and learn more about the hoard of treasure they have been amassing. * Within the convoy's destination of Carnath Roadhouse, on the edge of the Mere of Dead Men, the heroes find a trapdoor inside a locked strongroom where the cultists’ cargo is being kept. After some investigation, they encounter a group of lizardfolk who appear to be using a tunnel connected to the trapdoor, possibly to smuggle the cargo out of the roadhouse and away into the mere. * The following night, after a run-in with an angry cultist and a timely rescue by an unlikely ally, the mysterious Mekssa, the heroes leave the roadhouse behind and head to the small area of scrub at the far end of the trapdoor’s tunnel. Lying in wait, they ambush the lizardfolk, forcing them to surrender. Episode Recap The heroes interrogate the captive lizardfolk and discover that they are responsible for transporting the cultists' cargo from Carnath Roadhouse to "the castle deep within the mere". When asked what the cargo is for, they simply state that it is taken into the castle by the "dragon kneelers" and is not seen again. The party also discovers that there is a half-elf and a man dressed in red within the castle; they believe these individuals may be Hegron and Azbara Jos. After the interrogation is over, Wilnan and Mekssa ruthlessly kill them. Picking up on the lizardfolks' trail, Plan B ventures into the Mere of Dead Men. They encounter a group of bullywugs, and capture one unconscious for questioning later. They eventually come upon a campsite of lizardfolk on the banks of an enormous body of water. An encounter ensues, and the heroes eliminate the threat. The bullywug eventually wakes up, only for the party to discover that they don't speak his language. He is promptly killed as well. After spending the night in the riverside camp, in the early hours of the next morning, Wilnan spots three lights shining in the distance through the heavy fog. They may be lanterns, or his mind playing tricks on him... Notes * Cleo appears, out of breath, and delivers a scroll of remove curse to Cansteline. She then turns to Skaus and, with a voice other than her own, speaks the words, "A life for a life. Perhaps we are even now?" and disappears. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick (absent, mentioned) * Skaus * Wilnan New Returning * Cleo * Gremlin * Theo Mentioned * Ardaluce Argith * Borngray * Cansteline's father * Hegron Grisk * Azbara Jos * Vincent Trench * Berronar Truesilver * Blinov Dionisiy Vladimirovich * Starovolkova Kira Vladimirovich Loot Mere of Dead Men Cleo's delivery * scroll of remove curse (given to Cansteline, intended for Skaus)